Definitely, Maybe
by betweenthetrees
Summary: Amy and Ricky go to an over-the-night band competition. When they return, drama surges around the highschool. New love is found and some are broken, and friendship is gained and torn apart. Change is happening. But one specific change shocks everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well I got a new idea for a story and I really wanted to write it. I'll still update my other stories! I hope you all like this. Please review, I really want to know what you think of this so far. I'll update after around 10 reviews.**

**__**

I walked into the kitchen that night, and I saw my dad, Mom, Ashley and Ricky pacing and walking around in the kitchen. My dad was humming a really annoying, but yet, really perky song that I was definitely unfamiliar with.

Ricky was holding John, and my mom was standing beside the microwave. Sighing at the weirdness going on, I cleared my throat, and everyone froze and turned around and stared at me. _Why in the heck are they acting so weird?_

"Um, hello?" I said, confused.

"Hey, Ames!" my dad said.

"What is going on?" I asked him. I ran my fingers through my straightened brown hair and waited for a reply. It was nearly ten at night, and this was, I guess, a normal time for Ricky to be over here on a Sunday. But it wasn't often that he was over here _conversing_ with my parents and Ashley in the kitchen all together. But since Robbie was born, things have definitely been different. And louder.

"Nothing," Ricky answered for him.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Whatever," and then I turned around and walked back to my room. I heard Ricky say something, and then I stopped in the hallway and peered behind it and then I bumped right into Ricky.

"Oops," I mumbled. "Uh, sorry.."

He nodded and smirked. "Yeah. It's.. fine."

"Okay.." I trailed off and then turned back around and walked into my room. I turned around and wrinkled my eyebrows together when I saw that Ricky was still right behind me, following me into my room.

He ignored my questioning look. "So, are you going to that band thing tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really know. I don't know if I can. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I don't think I can go. My mom and dad probably need help with Robbie, and they won't want to take care of John, too."

"Ashley could help," he suggested.

"Ashley could help with what?" We both jumped and faced the doorway when we saw Ashley walking into my room. She smiled smugly and said, "What would I help _you_ two with? Oh, is this something about John? It is, isn't it? _Ugh._"

I sighed. "Well, since I never really get to go anywhere, I was just wondering if you could watch John tomorrow. There's this thing at band that we're going to, and it's an all night thing. You can watch him for just one day, can't you?"

"What _band thing?_"

"Ashley," I groaned. "I don't know! They didn't really give us that many details. All I know is that tomorrow, after we get to school, we're leaving at about eight thirty in the morning, right after we get to school, to go on a band trip. We're marching at a football game, I guess? It's far away, so all the football players and cheerleaders and the band are leaving early. And we're spending the night, because we're playing in the morning, too. I kind of need to go."

"Uh huh.. Okay, well, whatever. I guess I'll watch.. _my nephew._" She smiled.

"Okay, thank you," I muttered. _It's the least she could do._

Yeah, so I really didn't want to go to this band competition that we're going to in the morning, but it was my responsibility to the band. But of course, being a mother was a bigger responsibility. But Ashley is John's aunt, she should watch him once in a while. I need to have a life away from home and school.

Ashley walked out of the room, and then I turned back to Ricky and said, "Well, you should go. It's really, _really_ late, and we have school tomorrow. And maybe a band competition. If I go. I guess I am. So, see ya'"

"Okay, good night," he called to me as he headed out the door.

I sunk down into the bed under the covers, feeling exhausted. For some reason, I kept comparing tomorrow as band camp. It wasn't a camp, but we were spending the night. And Ricky was going. We wouldn't have a chance to hang out or anything. Hopefully.

Feeling stupid for worrying about it, I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and fell asleep.

___

"Amy, wake up!" I awoke to the sound of my mom. I groaned and got out of the bed. Instinctively, I walked into my closet and quickly got dressed. My band uniform was sitting in the chair, and I had to change into it right before we marched. Thankfully I didn't have to, like, wear it to school or anything.

I put on simple clothes, not wanting to dress up or anything since we had to wear these clothes under our band uniforms- light-coloured blue jeans and a V neck, plain white T-shirt. I blundered into the kitchen and didn't even bother eating breakfast. After glancing at the clock, I realized that I didn't have time to be slow. It was already seven thirty.

Walking into the nursery, I got John out of bed and got him ready for daycare, and then walked back into the living room to wait for my mom. After we were all ready, we took John to daycare, and then my mom took Ashley and me to school.

Hopefully I would be able to drive myself soon. I still haven't gotten my license, but I hoped I would get it soon. I was tired of being driven everywhere when I'm already sixteen years old.

When I got out of the car, I saw that the bus was parked beside the school, and kids were already loading up on it and getting ready to leave. _I thought we weren't leaving until eight thirty_, I grumbled internally.

I walked right to the bus and didn't even bother with going to my locker. I stared at the open door of the blue school bus. (Yes, it was really blue, but it wasn't an _actual_ school bus, just one of those traveling buses that a lot of schools have for football and what not.) I hopped up on the few steps and then looked at all the kids already in the bus. There were already about twenty people. Twenty eight people total are riding in this bus. Just the band.

I didn't really care to think of who to sit by, so instead I just sat in an empty seat in the middle of the bus by the window. When I looked up, I saw Ricky standing over me."Uh..what?" I said.

"What?" he smirked. "You can sit by the window," and that was all he said before he sat down beside me.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Goodnight."

He laughed smugly. "Did Robbie keep you up all night or something?"

I shook my head. "Surprisingly, no. But we're going to be on this bus for about, what? Five hours. So I think I'm just gonna go to sleep. So I don't know why you're sitting by me, but for you it'll be really boring. You might want to find someone else."

He chuckled again. "No, I'll sit by you."

"Suit yourself," I murmured before falling asleep.

__

I woke up when I felt Ricky shaking me, and then I saw the bus was pulling to a stop. I looked out the window. We were pulling down a long paved road that led directly to the huge school building. The football field was to the left of it, covered by a huge black fence, and the camp grounds were to the right. (We were competing and marching against the school, and the camp grounds is where we're staying until tomorrow when we have to march again.)

Everyone started to stand up as the bus stopped at a dirt path parked by trees, where we were to the side of the school. I got up after Ricky, and a few people passed me before I walked across the bus. The doors shut when everyone was out, and there were sounds of kids noisily talking.

I followed everyone when they started walking down the open path that went straight. Our band director led us into the school, and when we were all inside, he turned to us and said, "Okay, the list of who you're staying with tonight in your cabin at the camp is on the door over there," he pointed across the huge room at a wooden door.

I stared around the room. The floors were solid white and shiny, and there were around one hundred people walking around. There were a bunch of posters all over the walls, and there were stairs across the room from me.

Everyone walked over to the door to see who we were rooming with. I waited for them to move out of the way and then I searched down the list:

_Amy Juergens:_

_Ricky Underwood_


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyone walked over to the door to see who we were rooming with. I waited for them to move out of the way and then I searched down the list:_

_Amy Juergens:_

_Ricky Underwood_

__

"Well, that can't be right," I told myself and shook my head. I focused my vision and then scanned down the list again. I put my finger under my name and went straight across, and sure enough, Ricky's name was right across from mine.

"Who's your roommate?" Ricky asked as he just walked up beside me and looked at the list.

Obviously taking him a while to find his name, I said in a low voice, "You."

He turned his attention away from the sheet of paper and at me, and he looked at me in disbelief. "Oh, really? Well, that can't be right." I rolled my eyes. _That's exactly what I said. _And then he turned around and looked at the paper, like he didn't believe me or something.

After apparently finding that we were listed to be roommates, he looked at me again and said, "Maybe they screwed up and accidentally put our names together."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Then I walked away from him over to someone that worked here, who was probably in charge of the camp, and I realized that Ricky was following close behind me. I simply ignored him as he stood beside me, and I said, "Um, excuse me. But I think you need to change the roommates for the camp-"

"Sorry, but we don't make any changes," she interrupted me, obviously not noticing that Ricky was standing beside me. There were people crowding around us, and it was kind of hard to tell that he was with me.

"Yeah, but you don't understand," I said loudly when she started to walk off. She turned back around impatiently and barely listened to me. "I think you must have messed up the list or something, because-"

"No, honey, we don't make any mistakes. You don't get to pick your roommates. You just take what you get." She gave me an impatient shrug and started to walk off, again.

"Hey!" I yelled at her. She snapped back around and sighed. "Look, you put me with Ricky. There must be some mistake-"

"No," she cut me off again. "We don't assign girls with boys. That would be stupid and irresponsible. I don't know what you want, sweetie, but I'm not changing anything. Now you should probably go with the band for practice." She pointed behind her at the band- they were walking away, getting ready to go in one of the school classrooms where we can practice for the competition.

"That isn't what I'm saying! It's not that I just want a different roommate. But you messed up and put me with Ricky."

She sighed impatiently again. "No, I've already checked the list after I made assignments and stuff. I didn't mess up on anything." Then she walked away, obviously in a really bad mood. _Well, you obviously didn't check it that well if you put a guy and a girl together. How stupid could you get?_ I wanted to say to her.

"Guess we're roomin' together," Ricky said firmly, and for once, oddly, I didn't even notice any smugness or emotion in his voice. He was completely calm and weirdly nonchalant about this whole thing.

I groaned. "Just my luck," I muttered under my breath. I walked away from Ricky, who quickly followed me anyway, and we both caught up with the band and walked down the hall until we went into a small classroom which had a bunch of wooden desks and little planet models hanging up from from the ceiling.

Everyone walked inside and sat down in a desk, and I wondered what we were doing. I guess we were waiting for the band director so we could practice. _Where is he?_

He came in about twenty minutes later, and we all played through all our songs and the scales for about an hour, and then we trampled out of the classsroom and went to the field where we marched and went over formations for what seemed like three hours.

Afterwards, we went to the school's cafeteria (it was about five in the evening), and we all crowded around the lunch tables and ate Dinner. Everyone was busy talking and what not that we ended up staying for about two hours.

When we finally headed out of the cafeteria, it was around seven thirty. We were crammed together in a huge crowd by the door, standing there as we waited for the slow-moving line to hurry up.

"Hey," I heard Ricky mumble to me, and I looked over and saw that he was just walking up beside me.

"Are we seriously going to march this late? It's already really dark," I said as I looked outside through the window and saw total darkness, and I also saw what looked like rain. I definitely did not want to march at seven at night in the pitch-black night when it was raining.

"I guess," he said simply.

And then, suddenly, someone came over the intercom and she said, "The competition has been postponed until tomorrow afternoon. There's a huge storm heading this way, and it's only getting worse by the minute. So you will practice in the morning, go to lunch, and then return for the competition. Then you will spend the night again at your cabins." And then the intercom went off.

I groaned as everything sunk in. Okay, so basically, we practiced all day and worried for nothing. So now we were going to have to practice _again_ for long hours and then go out into the fields, and then we had to spend the night again.

_Oh, no._

"Does that mean that we have to stay over here two nights instead of one?" I asked Ricky.

He nodded. "I guess so."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, annoyed, mostly to myself. Ricky was staring at me, with, oddly, an expressionless look on his face. Wondering what the heck was up with him, I returned the same look to him.

Obviously he assumed that I was talking to him, because he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said, "It won't be that bad. At least we get out of school for another day. That's good, right?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't afford to miss any more days of school. It'll be really hard to make up all that work. And second, I don't really think we should be spending the night together in the same cabin. No one will listen to me, so it looks like we aren't getting another roommate."

He sighed, and randomly, he nodded once at me for him to follow me. Confused, I followed him as he walked me over across the cafeteria to the same lady I just talked to before coming in here. _She isn't going to listen. _I thought to myself.

"Hey," Ricky said loudly to her to get her attention. She turned around, and as she saw me, she grimaced. "You messed up the list. You put us together, and I doubt that you meant to do that."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly looking like she recognized or remembered something. "You're Amy and Ricky, right? The parents?" We both gave her an appalled look, but it didn't seem to phase her as she ignored us and continued. "Hm, well I don't remember putting you two together. I'm sorry, but if you could please report back to the door and check the list again. You're definitely wrong. Never would we put a girl and boy together."

"We've already checked the list. You printed it wrong or something-" I began, but she cut me off.

"No, I didn't. I already told you earlier that I have it right. Please go with the band before you get left behind." And without saying anything else, she walked off. I wanted so badly to run up to her and demand she look over the list again.

But she was already gone, so I just decided to give up. Obviously she wasn't going to listen to me, so there was nothing else I could do. Walking past Ricky, which he followed right behind me anyway, I caught up with the band until we all stopped outside beside the grass and two intersecting buildings. Everyone was complaining as we waited impatiently for the band director. We were standing out in the pouring rain, and it was already starting to thunder and lightning. _Why can't we just wait inside?_

When the band director finally came up to us, he said loudly over the noise from the storm, "Okay, well as you just heard, we aren't competing until tomorrow. So all of you just go to your cabins now. When you come to the door, there'll be a paper there which will have your cabin number."

We all walked over to where he led us- the night looked especially dark over at the camp grounds. The cabins were all spaced a feet feet apart, lined up across the entire lawn. The buildings were dark, and there was a main building where we were to find out our cabin number.

I looked at the paper on the door, and sure enough, Ricky and I were still paired together. I sighed and read what it said:

_Ricky Underwood, Amy Juergens Cabin #: A37_

Not even waiting for Ricky to walk up to me, I blundered down the sidewalk quickly to get out of the rain. I looked at each cabin as I passed, until I came to the one that had A37 written on it the black, wooden door. Most of the cabins looked fairly old, and some of the paint had rusted off.

Pulling open the door to my cabin, I sighed at the familiarness of it. It looked a lot like my cabin did at band camp.

_What in the world is going on?_ I thought to myself. _What's happening? _

Okay, so it didn't look that much like the cabin did at band camp. I was exaggerating a little. But as I stepped inside the door, it started to remind me more of it. I looked to the left of me, and there was a table and three chairs, and there was a fireplace in the center of the two walls. There was a kitchen to the right of me, where there was a refrigerator and a few cabinets above it. There was a tiny hall ahead of me, which obviously led to the bathroom.

And then I scowled when I realized that there was only _one_ bed. There wasn't even a couch. _I can NOT share a bed with Ricky!_ I yelled internally to myself.

The bed was in a tiny bedroom in the hall, opposite of where the bathroom was. Walking out of the bedroom, I jumped when I saw Ricky just walking through the door. He glanced quickly around and then said, "So, I guess we're rooming together."

"Mmmm," I mumbled, utterly mad. "We have to get this changed or something. We can't spend the night in this cabin together. They messed up. We have to make them listen and change it."

He shook his head. "We already tried. There's no point in trying again. And besides, we're not allowed to wander around the school. We have to stay in here."

I groaned. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall that ended the hallway, and I stared straight ahead at Ricky. "But you're sleeping on the floor."

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I don't think so."

"There's only one bed!" I yelled at him, probably too loudly. Was he actually thinking that we were going to sleep in the same bed together? Ha, _no way!_ That would just be awkward, for me especially.

He gave me an annoyed look. "We'll just have to make it work." I frowned and looked at him in disbelief, and he quickly changed the subject as he walked into the kitchen. I just stared at him. "So are you hungry?" he asked, fumbling around in the kitchen.

I shrugged my shoulders, but I didn't say anything. He didn't look at me; he opened the refrigerator, and obviously there wasn't very much in it, so he opened one of the cabinets and said, "Okay, so we have coffee and," then he opened another cabinet and revealed it to me, ". . . and more coffee."

_Is this trying to tell me something?_ What were the chances of Ricky and I ending up in a cabin together, and only having coffee (which is what we drank . . . _at bandcamp!_) I sighed. "This is unbelievable," I mumbled monotonously to myself.

I wasn't really even that hungry. I mean, I didn't eat much when we went into that cafeteria. I watched Ricky as he started making coffee in the coffee maker. I just stood exactly where I had been before; leaning against the wall across from him. Ricky may be a little different than the womanizer he had been before, but I knew he hadn't completely changed. I had changed. And I was not naive anymore, and I would _not_ let Ricky take advantage of me. Again.

_Okay, okay, stop. Ricky isn't going to do that. He doesn't like you like he did at band camp. _I thought, and I swallowed nervously and tried to force the thoughts out of my head. But the thoughts quickly escaped my mind temporarily when a loud, violent bolt of lightning struck along with the thunder, lighting up the entire room, and then all the lights went out, and Ricky and I were alone in complete darkness.

Not having any time to react, I saw the lights come back on again, and I silently was thankful that the electricity was back on. Ricky completely ignored the fact that anything had just happened, and smirking, he walked over to me with a cup of coffee and smugly said, "Coffee?"

Giving him a weird look, I nodded, and he egotistically handed it to me and walked back over to the counter. Turning my glance away from him, I walked slowly and hesitantly over to the small, round table and sat down in one of the chairs. Sipping on the coffee, I stared ahead at the fireplace against the wall, and I curiously wandered my eyes around the small cabin and the wooden walls. Surprisingly, the floors were dark tile, unlike the walls.

I looked to the right of me at Ricky in the kitchen, and I watched him carefully as he nonchalantly walked over to the table and sat down in a chair across from me. _Oh, jeez. __Déjà vu. _I thought to myself.

Wondering what time it was, I looked around the room and saw that there was a small clock, which was at the top of the wall right in front of me. Sighing at my unobservantness, I looked at the time. It was eight thirty.

I looked up when I heard Ricky chuckling, and then he said, "This is kind of funny, isn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Funny?"

He nodded and casually sipped his coffee and mumbled, "Mmhmm." He put down the coffee cup and restlessly drummed on the table a song from band. "Well, maybe funny isn't the right word," he said.

I shook my head. "It's definitely not the right word. I don't see how you think this is funny." I paused. "There's only one bed."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, so? I think that maybe you should be thankful there's one bed instead of none. We can easily share it. Remember that one night when we were in the same bed together?"

Surprised by his comment, I tried to avoid seeing the image over again in my head of Ricky and me at band camp. "I remember," I muttered. _Of course I remember._ _How could I forget the one night when John was conceived?_

Ricky stared at me and smiled, and instinctively I looked back at him. He put down his coffee and said, "So. . . did you practice?" I gave him a questioning look. "Did you practice. . . for the competition?"

"Well, no," I grumble. "I haven't exactly had time with two babies in the house. I would practice now, but seeing as we're the only ones in here I don't think I'll do that. And my french horn is still in the band trailer. So, no, I _haven't_ practiced, so don't be surprised if I mess up."

"You won't mess up. I haven't practiced either."

I rolled my eyes. "You must have been occupied doing something else."

He grimaced. "Yeah, Amy, I've been over your house almost every day taking care of John. I don't know why you're in such a bad mood, it's not that b-"

He stopped when we both heard a terribly loud pounding at the door, followed by a low, attacking groaning sound. The low voice said, "I know what you did last summer!" I thought I heard people laughing, but it was probably my imagination. I was shocked, but more than anything I was scared. "Open the door or I'll break it down!" the low voice continued.

Ricky and I both got up from our chairs and we ran. He headed for the bathroom, and I of course didn't want to go in there with him, but then he saw me running away from him into the bedroom and he followed me.

He slammed the door and locked it, and we both stood awkwardly together alone in the small bedroom. Ricky walked over to the window, and I watched him. And then my heart stopped. Someone, or something, was standing outside- and they were smearing blood on the window.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god!" I shrieked. Ricky walked over to the window beside me and looked out. I barely peaked out; I was actually trembling.

Ricky stared at me like I had lost my mind, but as he looked at this window, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the blood. But then a different emotion flickered across his face; he looked irritated.

He shook his head and muttered, "What the hell?" under his breath. He started to open the window, but I quickly threw my hands on his to stop him. Ignoring the awkward feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, I grimaced at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

He glowered at me and snatched his hands free. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He went to open the window, but I stopped him again. This time he looked impatient. He grabbed my wrists and held me in his firm grip with one arm. I struggled in his tight, firm hold he had on me and tried with all my strength to get him off me.

Whatever it was that was out the window, I didn't want to see it. "Amy, please," his low voice demanded. I shook my head and nudged my elbow into his side, but he didn't look like I had hurt him at all. He finally managed to reach the window with his other hand, and he opened it.

He released me, and I backed up quickly. Not that I necessarily wanted this person or _animal_, whatever it was, to attack Ricky. I didn't, really, but I had tried to stop him. So I couldn't say that I hadn't made an attempt to save him. Ricky looked out the window and made a face. I squinted, trying to clear my vision to see whatever had made him look the way he did.

And then I heard two guys laughing outside. I cautiously walked to the window, and I frowned at myself. It was just two boys playing a dumb prank, and I realized that the "blood" that was supposedly smeared on the window was just ketchup. I felt stupid.

The window was large enough that Ricky crawled through it. Still frightened, I did the same, and walked outside into the dark. The guys started laughing a deep, humorous laugh, while Ricky and I were both staring coldly at them. I had never seen them before; they weren't from my school. They must have been in the other school's band.

"That was funny! You've got to admit it!" One of the guys with dark red hair said. He was looking at Ricky when he said it, but then he winked at me. I didn't give him the scowling look that Ricky did; I just smiled a tiny smile.

Ricky looked at me for a second, then turned his glare back to the redhead and shook his head. "No, it wasn't funny," he said icily. His voice was harsh, and he looked annoyed.

"Did we scare you?" The guy with black hair said mockingly.

"No," Ricky and I both said at the same time, and he continued for me. "We- well, _I_," he smirked at me, "wasn't scared." His expression was serious again. "But that was a pretty ridiculous joke. How childish could you get?"

"Oh, whatever," the red-headed guy said. "Maybe you just need a sense of humor, and maybe you're just a little too... grown up, or whatever. It was just a small little joke, and you know it was _hilarious_! I mean, you two actually looked like you thought we were puttin' real blood on the window! Like you thought we had killed someone or something!" He exploded into laughter with the other guy.

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Well, good night." He turned around and walked back through the window. I followed him, and he shut the window once we were inside. He looked at me. He looked irritated, and I thought he was going to go off on me or something, but then, somehow surprising me, he smirked. "So... where were we?"

"Uh..." I didn't answer his question. I shrugged my shoulders and changed the subject. "What time is it?"

"Um..." He looked at his phone. "It's eleven."

I nodded but didn't say anything. I was really tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep. I was really afraid about sleeping with him. He wouldn't really sleep with me in the bed, would he? Couldn't he sleep on the floor?

I sighed. Without even looking at Ricky, I walked right past him. I was in the middle of the bedroom when I felt his hand on my arm. I froze. His hand was warm and for some reason made me feel safe. It warmed me up; I was freezing.

I flipped me around to face him. He removed his hand, and with humor in his eyes, he said, "You look distressed."

"Well...let me see. Just a few hours ago I found out that I have to spend a whole night with you, which wasn't even supposed to happen. But, of course, with my bad luck, it _did_, and whoever made out the stupid list messed it up. And then I got here and . . . well, I thought we were going to be killed."

He chuckled. "You wouldn't have been killed. You were standing back. I would have gotten killed, if anyone. Would you miss me?"

His question shocked me. "Maybe..." I had never thought about it before.

He turned his back toward me and leaned down on the floor next to his bag that was beside the bed. He opened it and started going through it, looking for something, I thought. When he spoke, I could tell he was smiling, and he sounded very smug. "Well, just for the record, I would miss you, too."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I changed the subject again. "What are you looking for?"

He zipped up the bag and stood up. "Nothing," he mumbled, "it's not there."

Confused, I narrowed my eyes and walked over to the bed. I ruffled the yellow covers, smoothing out the wrinkles. I took a rough, nervous breath before speaking to Ricky. I didn't turn around to look at him. I was afraid, and I wasn't exactly sure why.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound irritated, which I was. "Okay, so I'm going to sleep. I already _didn't_ practice for the competition, I don't want to mess up even more from being tired." I paused, and when I continued, my words came in a rush. "So you can sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on the bed, okay." I didn't say this as a question.

I knew he wouldn't look past that; he would respond, and my attempt at avoiding it by talking fast was an instant fail. "We can share it," he demanded.

_What's the point in arguing?_ I sighed."Whatever." I walked out of the room into the small, cramped hallway and entered the bathroom. I realized that I didn't have my bag, so I went into the living room and picked it up where it was sitting on the floor.

I slammed the bathroom door as loudly as possible, knowing Ricky would hear, and I locked it. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink and quickly washed my face. Then I slid off my clothes and let them fall to the floor. I pulled out my satin, dark blue sleep shirt and put it on over my bra. I quickly buttoned all the buttons and hopped into my silky matching blue night pants.

The shirt had short sleeves, but the pants were long so I figured I wouldn't get too cold. Unless Ricky hogged the covers.

I opened the bathroom door and tramped back into the bedroom. Ricky was standing motionless beside the window. I stood beside the foot of the bed, and Ricky walked around me to the left and pulled back the covers. "Good night," he beamed. His voice was smug and a little mocking, or so it seemed that way to me.

I sighed and flipped off the light switch. My heart was racing in my chest, but I had nothing to worry about. I hoped I didn't, anyway.

The room was now pitch black dark. I walked around to the right side of the bed and nervously got in the bed and tucked the covers over me. I lay awkwardly on my back, trying to remain as calm as I could.

But I had a hard time being calm when Ricky started talking to me. "Hey, Amy?" he said quietly.

I swallowed. "Yes?" My voice was almost a whisper.

"Good night."

"Good night, Ricky."

I realized that he wasn't even taking up most of the bed space. He gave me enough room to where I could lay about six or more inches from the edge, but instead I lay at the very edge of the bed. Maybe he was doing the same, not giving me room, just wanting to stay away from me. I didn't know.

Ricky didn't stop talking to me. First I heard him snickering and then he said, "Well, this is fun."

I pulled my eyebrows together. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled again. "I don't know."

"Whatever," I murmured.

I closed my eyes, assuming he was done talking now. As soon as I thought I might be close to falling asleep, he talked again and I opened my eyes. "Amy?"

I yawned, realizing how tired I was. "Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Are you awake?"

_Barely_. "Mmhmm."

He didn't say anything, so I decided to try to fall asleep again. I was only seconds away from somnolence when he interrupted it, again. "Hey, Amy. . . ."

I struggled keeping my eyes opened. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but I didn't have the energy. "Hm."

"You wanna do something?"

My eyes shot open. "Um, what?"

"I mean tomorrow. After the competition. You want to do something? Like go somewhere or somethin'."

I was too tired to even think about what the words meant. The sleep was about to overtake me. "Mmhmm," was the last thing I mumbled before falling asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, the sum was beaming brightly through the window. I squinted and blinked my eyes open. I sighed and looked over at Ricky. He was lying on his back, obviously still asleep.

I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Then I changed into jeans and my white band shirt that had our school name on it. When I opened the door, I saw Ricky just walking out of the bedroom.

"Morning," he said.

"Hi," I said. "Do we have to stay here another night?"

"Yep."

I groaned. He laughed and said, "That wasn't so bad."

It actually wasn't too bad at all. "Well, I don't want to miss that much school."

He snorted. "That's funny. . . . Anyway, where do you want to go today?"

"What do you mean?"

"After the competition, you know? You said that was okay. If we go somewhere."

"Oh...." I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember when I said that. And then I vaguely remembered, last night, when I was almost asleep, Ricky asked me something that I didn't really pay attention to. "Um, I don't know. I don't think we're allowed to..."

"Yeah, we are. We can do whatever we want after competition, then we have to come back to our cabins at night." He smirked.

I swallowed nervously. "Well... what do you want to do?"

"What I _want_ to do is probably not appropriate," he said. I gave him a cold look. "So you can decide."

"I feel like this is band camp all over again..."

He smirked. "It can be if you want."

I didn't mean that. "What?"

"I don't know." He looked away and talked in a low, pained voice. "I just haven't had sex in a while..."

I clenched my jaw and bit my lip. I couldn't say anything to that.

Ricky peeked up to see my reaction and laughed. "Kidding!"

I still didn't say anything.

"Seriously, I was kidding." He smiled and added lamely, "So, um, we can go to McDonalds or something."

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. "Sure, Ricky. That sounds great."


End file.
